U G L Y
by TMNTLittleTomboy
Summary: Zim must prepare for the Spelling Bee that comes up the next day, but he gets a song stuck in his head. Please read and review.


U. G. L. Y.

"Okay class." Miss Bitters dryly said. "Tomorrow will be the _horrible _spelling bee. All of you _better_ be ready, if you're not…..certain _doom _will befall you." The young students stared at the old scary teacher with wide frighten eyes. "Doom, doom, doom, doom…." The school bell loudly rang and the students ran out of the classroom….except Zim.

"Oh, scary teacher. Zim wants to ask you a question." Zim said with a gleaming smile.

"Hurry up and spit it out, you _filthy _child!" Miss Bitters angrily shouted. The green alien slowly gulped as the teacher continues to stare angrily at him.

"What's a spelling bee?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"The almighty Zim doesn't kid."

"GO HOME!" The no ears alien quickly ran out of the classroom but he bumps into Dib. The two enemies quietly glare at each other then…. "I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME!" Miss Bitters screamed as she pokes her head through the classroom door. The two enemies quickly ran out of the school, still glaring at each other.

"Zim."

"Dib-stink."

"Tomorrow, you _will _lose."

"Lose what?"

"The spelling bee, duh."

"Oh." Zim sighs deeply. "I can't believe Zim is asking _you_ but what is a spelling bee?" The human boy slowly blinked twice then a grin slowly grew on face.

"Sorry, Space Boy, not helping you with that!" Dib quickly ran off, leaving the green alien furious. Zim stormed off home, slamming the door open and ignoring his idiot parents.

"Stupid Dib!" The Irken alien shouted as he sits on the couch and taking of his human disguise. "I can find out what a spelling bee is on my own! Computer!"

"What?" Groaned the computer.

"Tell me, what is a spelling bee?"

"Uh, I got two things about it."

"Tell the Almighty Zim _now_, computer!"

"The spelling bee is a contest where humans spell words to win random things or….."

"Or?"

"A bee that can spell _really_ hard words for you."

"Then I shall prepare for this spelling bee!" The green alien laughs evilly as Gir cheerfully walks in the room, holding a small black boom box. He giggles as he rest the boom box on the cold floor. Zim's pink eyes slowly ran to his little robot. "Gir, what are you doing?"

"Singing with the people in the music box!" Gir happily shouted as the alien slowly raised a brow. The small robot slowly pressed play on the boom box.

"I'm a cheerleader now! U. G. L. Y! You got no alibi!" Screamed the tiny boom box and Gir. "You ugly!" Zim's eyes slowly grew wide.

"Gir, turn that _dreadful _song off!" The green alien shouted, slamming his face against the soft pillows on the couch. "GIR, THE ALMIGHTY ZIM COMMNANDS YOU TO TURN THAT BLASTED SONG OFF!" The silver robot continues to happily sing along with the boom box.

The Next Day

Zim quietly layed on the cold floor with slobber slowly pouring out of his mouth as Gir continues to sing with the boom box.

"U. G. L. Y!" Gir loudly singed as the song ends. The tiny robot stood there in silence as the Irken alien slowly sits up. "…..I want to sing it again!"

"No Gir! That's enough! "Zim angrily shouted. "You listened to that blasted song _50_ times! Now its stuck in my head!" The green alien's eyes slowly grew wide. "Uh…computer, what time is it?"

"Its 9: 25 am."

"Oh no! I'm late for school…..and the arrival of the Spelling Bee! " Zim swiftly puts his human disguise on and stormed out of the house.

….

"I wonder where Zim is." Dib said as he scratches his large head. "He's late." The human boy's eyes slowly scanned the school auditorium, it was filled with parents, teachers, and children.

Zim slammed the doors open with a loud bang as everyone quickly their attention to him. Miss Bitters slowly growled as she appears behind the Irken alien.

"Zim, you're _late_." She said angrily as Zim slowly gulped. "Your turn is about to come up!" A toothy smile slowly grew on the poorly disguised alien's face.

"Sorry, dear teacher. " Zim said in a innocent tone. "I didn't want to be late. I didn't want to miss the arrival of the Spelling Bee."

"Zim, you're after Dib!" The old woman quickly turned away from the green alien then she peeked over her right shoulder. "Zim, since you missed the morning announcements, whoever wins the spelling bee will win 100 dollars, spend a day with President Obama, and a first aid kit."

"So it is a contest to win things. " Whispered Zim.

"Sit next to Dib!" The old teacher quickly pointed to Dib, who is sitting on the stage along with the rest of the students. The green alien softly sighs as he heads for the stage. Zim quietly sits next to Dib as the human boy immediately stands up. The large headed boy quietly walks over to the end of the stage, his lips inches away from the microphone, and his eyes locked on the male judge.

"Okay, little boy." The judge said in a gruff voice. "You word is….alien." Dib slowly blinked twice as a smile grew on his face.

"Can you put it in a sentence?" Dib asked as the man sighed.

"The alien is atta-"

Wait! Can _I _put it in a sentence?" The judge quietly stared at the large headed boy with wide eyes.

"Uh….sorry, I-"

Dib quickly ran back to the seated students, frantically pointing at Zim with wide crazy eyes.

"Zim is a _alien_! He came here to take over Earth! His skin is green! He has no _ears_! Zim is a ALIEN!" Everyone sighs heavily as the human boy's left eye slowly twitches. The green alien softly sighs.

"It's a skin con-" Dib quickly uses his hand to cover Zim's mouth.

"Don't you _dare_ say 'it's a skin condition', _alien_." Dib angrily said as he hears the judge sighing angrily.

"Security, I need you to get the boy with big head."

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" Dib screamed as the security men grabbed him and threw him out of the building.

"Okay, green boy." The judge said as he rubs his temples. "You're next." The audience carefully watched as the poorly disguised alien walked up to the microphone. "All right….uh…" The middle aged judge quietly looked at the white sheet of paper in his hands. "Zim….I want you to spell….ugly."

Zim's purple eyes suddenly grew wide as the audience and the male judge waits for him to answer.

"_U-G-L-Y, you got no alibi-NO! The Almighty Zim won't sing that horrible song!" _Zim thought hard and long. Everytime he opened his mouth, the words of the song are trying to come out. The middle aged judge grew impatient.

"Young boy!" The judge shouted angrily. "Hurry up and spell _ugly_!"

The Irken alien clenched his fist as he tries to stop singing the song in his head. Zim slowly looked at Miss Bitters, who was standing offstage. An angry frown plastered on her face and it spelled _doom_. The poorly disguised alien quickly gulps as he opens his mouth.

"U-G-L-Y! You got no alibi! You ugly!" Zim singed loudly as the judge rubs his eyes in frustration.

"Not another one. Security!" Zim continued to sing as men wearing black came in, grabbing the no ears alien by the arms and throwing him out the exit doors.

Zim quickly sat up, blinking in confusion then he felt something poking him on the leg.

"Hey alien!" Dib yelled from under the Irken alien. "Get off me!"

"No." The human boy pushed Zim off him.

"Why did they kick you out? You went "crazy" like I did?"

"No….." The green alien tried to think of the best lie. "Zim spelled ugly _so _great that the humans decide to sing that stupid U. G. L. Y. song. So Zim kicked _himself_ out!" The large headed boy slowly raised a brow and sighs softly.

"Zim, that was the _worst_ lie you _ever_ thought of." The human boy turned away from his enemy and walked home.

Please review.


End file.
